


Ant-Man and the Ghost

by SereneSorrow



Series: After The Snap [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: SPOILERS! Seriously, I just watched Ant-Man and the Wasp, this is based on the end credits scenes, if you don't want to know then don't read this!How does Scott escape?





	Ant-Man and the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't read anyone else's Ant-Man and the Wasp stories, it honestly didn't even occur to me and I JUST got back from watching the movie myself and immediately started writing this...  
> Also, I'd intended this to be mostly from Scott's perspective but that's just not what happened... odd.

     “Guys?”

     “This isn't funny.”

     “Guys?”

     “Hank!”

     Scott's voice crackled over the speaker into the open air as ash drifted on the breeze.

***

     “Ava!” Bill called out to her as he stumbled through the doorway towards her.

     She watched helplessly as Bill crumbled to ash, panicking she tried to grab his hand but she phased through it and by the time she'd gotten herself under control he was gone.

     Gone.

     She was shaking. She knew she was shaking. The pain she'd gotten so used to, that had finally abated these last few weeks had returned but that wasn't the problem now.

     Bill was gone.

     She'd never realized, in all these years, but he'd been there for her all this time. She'd lost everything once, but he'd always tried to look out for her even when there was nothing he could do. She'd never realized that he may as well have been her father.

     Ava didn't know what just happened, why Bill had disappeared like this, but if she knew anyone who would know it was Hank Pym. She didn't have time to cry over Bill, not if she wanted to understand what just happened to him, if she could get him back.

     She had to find Hank. He, and Hope, Scott and _Janet_ were supposed to be getting more healing particles for her today, if they'd been on schedule. She didn't know where they were but she had to find them.

***  
***

     Pym was still on the run, and Scott's house was empty, except for that ant. There were only two other places she could try to look, Ex-Con Security and Lang's ex's house. They were the only ones likely to know where he would be today.

     Ghost was wearing her suit, Hank and _Janet_ had modified it when they'd realized that she would need to receive continuous treatment with the healing particles _Janet_ had discovered. When her symptoms reappeared she would need something in case they didn't have any particles right away. A good thing too, or her search would have been unbearable.  
One thing about crossing town though, she quickly learned that it wasn't only Bill who had disappeared. Ash drifted through the sky in thick waves, there were so many people in the streets, sobbing over their lost ones that even though she bumped into dozens of people they barely spared her strange suit a glance.

     The ex's house was closer to Lang's than his workplace, maybe she should have gone there first. Maybe she wasn't thinking strait. When had she ever been thinking strait. No, this was definitely a circumstance where she would be expected to be off-kilter.

     Either way, she made it to the house, the door was locked but that wasn't a problem. She didn't see anyone. Damnit. She spun around as she searched the living room, nothing. No one. She had to find-

     “Wasp?”

     Spinning again Ghost saw the girl in the doorway, hiding behind the frame and peering at her fearfully.

     “Who are you?” Cassie asked.

     Carefully, carefully with the way she was phasing, Ghost pulled off her helmet and moved closer to the girl.

     She managed to phase back into one state and crouched down closer. “I'm Ava, we got off on the wrong foot before but I'm a friend of your dad's now, and I need to find him. Do you know where he was supposed to be today?” She asked, trying not to show Cassie how much she was panicking.

     “No.” Cassie sniffed but didn't seem any more afraid of her, just scared. “Did he turn into dust too?”

     She'd seen it first-hand, Ava could tell by the look in her eyes, she recognized that look. Cassie was all alone, the world was gone, her world.

     “I don't know, I'm trying to find that out. If you're here alone maybe I should take you with me? We can look together.” Ava offered, trying not to assume the obvious.

     “M-mom, and... they're gone...”

     Suddenly Cassie was hugging her and Ava startled, falling out of phase, and Cassie was falling through her to the ground. Damn.

     “Sorry! I can't always control that! I'm sorry... sweetie?” Ava tried, helping Cassie up again. “I had to walk to get here, I'm not great with cars, and there are a lot of people in the streets right now. I thought the next place to look was where your dad works.”

     “You can call Luis, M-mom put his card on the board by the phone...” Cassie pointed and Ava decided it was worth a shot.

***  
***

     She'd gotten a location at least. Finally. It had been an even longer walk, especially with Cassie, but they'd made it.

     No one was there.

     The van, the equipment, it was all set up. Abandoned. They were all gone.

     Cassie was crying.

     Ava didn't know what to do.

     “Seriously, somebody... get me out of here!” Ava recognized the voice immediately, and she looked everywhere for Scott.

     “Daddy?!” Cassie called, looking everywhere as well.

     Of course. The Quantum Realm, someone had to go inside to get the particles. If Scott was in there and hadn't disappeared, then the other three, _Janet_ , must have vanished and there was no one to pull Scott out.

     Ava rushed to the equipment, picking up the mic first. “Scott? Are you there?”

     “Yes! Thank- who is this?” He answered, relieved sigh turning to suspicion.

     “It's Ava, something's happened, Cassie and I are here but we don't know how to get you out. Do you know what we need to do and can you walk us through it?” She asked quickly to reassure him and get things moving. More questions could come later.

     “I, ah... They wanted to keep it simple... I didn't really follow all of it...” Scott hedged.

     Cassie had rushed to her side when she'd found the mic and was grabbing for it.

     “Alright, careful!” Ava said as she surrendered it.

     “Daddy!”

     “Cassie! Hey, you're okay right?” Scott asked her.

     “Mom's gone! Are you coming back?” Cassie asked in a rush.

     “Wh-what? What do you mean gone? Ava? What's going on?”

     Scott was going to panic. There wasn't time for this. Ava snatched the mic back. “We can talk about that later, we need to get you out of there first Scott. Think, what do we need to do?” She was looking over the controls in front of her, but despite her understanding of the technology she was going to use to siphon _Janet's_ energy this new version was set up completely differently.

     _Keep it simple? It was an entirely different system! Ava couldn't tell what a single thing in front of her was actually supposed to do!_

     “Okay, okay, I think...” Scott's following babble about what he thought he remembered Hank _might_ have said, that Hope _might_ have clarified, that _Janet might_ have commented on, was painfully vague and obviously went so far over Scott's head that he'd have to be 70 feet tall to catch it.

     There was one sentence though, that sounded like a direct quote from Hank, and if that was true... then... and...

     Ava hit the last switch on the panel and pressed the button. Turning to watch the machine whir up Cassie grabbed her free hand and Ava wondered if this was when you were supposed to pray for a favorable outcome.

     Scott tumbled out of the quantum realm and almost lost his grip on the canister that Ava assumed must contain the healing particles that she needed. That was close. He set it down carefully though, and Ava dared to look away long enough to power down all of the equipment, hopefully not too out of sequence to damage anything.

     When she turned back Scott was hugging Cassie tightly as she explained seeing her mother turn to ash.

***  
***

     They'd packed up the van and then done the same with Hank's house, ultimately taking it all back to where Ava was staying since anyone who might be looking to take advantage of the situation to try to steal Pymtech would know where to find Scott at his own house.

     “So it's not just... just the people we know, it's everyone, everywhere... hundreds of people disappeared, thousands...” Scott seemed to be in shock, but he was holding it together well enough for his daughter.

     Ava was feeling better, as far as her condition was concerned, but she still felt a hollowness without Bill here with her.

     “That's what it looks like, but there hasn't been any kind of explanation-” Ava had started when Cassie called them from the other room.

     “The TV's back on!”

     Without a glance at each other they were rushing in to see for themselves. If there was news...

     “To all the people of humanity, I am Princess Shuri of Wakanda. I know that today you have seen people, strangers and those whom you love, disappear. I am sorry to say that my brothe- King T'Challa was one of them. I have an explanation, an unfortunate truth to share with you all. As we have all known since the Battle of New York in 2012, we are not alone in the universe, and not everyone who has come to us from the stars had been a friend. For the past week the Avengers”

     On the screen the scene changed as the camera swung from Shuri to include Captain America, Black Widow and War Machine before refocusing on Shuri again, the princess had tears in her eyes but they didn't fall. Even so Ava and Scott shared a look and knew that they were both dreading just how catastrophic her next words would be.

     “and Wakanda attempted to prevent an alien known as Thanos the Mad Titan from collecting a series of powerful magical artifacts, but we were unable to stop him. It was his goal to wipe out half of all life in the universe, and he has succeeded.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Janet's name is in italics from Ava's perspective because since Janet healed Ava maybe Ava thinks Janet is just the best, like amazing, like a marvel. Or something.  
> So based on that second credits scene, That's Scott's house right? And while the TV being on in an empty room does suggest that someone was there and disappeared, I doubt that Cassie was there alone with just a giant ant as a babysitter and if she was with her mom or Paxton then she would have been at their house so I'd say that we don't know what happened to any of those three...  
> So I'd intended to have this be more about how Scott talks with Stark about the Quantum Realm having (Janet said Time ________ in the movie, I don't remember if it was 'vortex' or 'portal' or what, I was going to go with vortex) and beginning a plan to change the Infinity War, but I realized that Scott was just minding his own business on a regular day, he has NO idea that the Avengers are all in Wakanda, and Stark is in space right now and would have to get ALL the way back first, so for Scott to even meet up with anybody he would either have to be sought out by them (like last time) or first see one of them doing something somewhere (like a news report of Hawkeye saving someone in New York or something) and then he would have to head off in that direction, either way it would be a LOT of story to write and I wanted to get this idea written and posted while it was fresh in my mind, not turn it into another multi-chapter thing for me to struggle with forever. So if I happen to write more then I'll post it as either a second chapter or a sequel... BUT THAT IS UNLIKELY.


End file.
